Back we go
by summerknights
Summary: Finally I did it. Sorry to all the people who were reading my facfic. and stuff like that, I figured out what I was doing wrong! Anyway Harry, Ron and Hermione need a break from the world. Where will they go? Summarys not great, story... You tell me!
1. Chapter 1: chapter one

Title of fanfiction...

A/N: Yes I know my title is pathetic! Leave me alone! It's basically the trio goin' back in time using the time turner to when Harry's parents were in school.

This is my first fic. That's not still only on my bed in my notebooks or under my bed or around my bed or anywhere in my room for that matter!

Does anyone else think of Harry Potter when they listen to the river below by Billy Talent? Except the River Below part...

Disclaimer: It'd be a funny thought if you thought I was J.K Rowling, meaning if you didn't get what I just said it means I isn't J.K and I defiantly don't own any of the characters! ... Too bad but I don't have that good of an imagination! Again too bad... One tinier little thing... If you see a mistake book wise... tell me cuzz I haven't read the books for lets see almost a year! (I'm sorta in trouble at the library!)

Chapter one title: Chapter 1(a/n: nice isn't it?)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the cosiest chairs by the fire in the common room working on the homework that Professor Snape had "kindly" given them.

"Ergh, I don't get this at all!" Ron complained loudly. Hermione looked at him and sighed.

"How is it hard, Ron? We now this subject quite well if I might add" Ron had a grin on his face.

"I know I just wanted to listen to act like my mum. You look cute that way!"

Hermione blushed but not for long.

" Good, now that your happy finish your homework it's really not that hard! See look Harry's getting it!"

"Um, err, yeah, maybe a little..." Harry trailed off. He had always felt a little out of place when they were together now; now that Ron and Hermione were going out... and he wasn't going out with anyone!

"Show off." muttered Ron, but he didn't mean it.

Harry went back to his homework. Snape had given them a 5-foot essay on the uses and effects etc. of the polyjuice potion. He smiled remembering their 2nd year when they had made the potion and Harry and Ron had become Crabbe and Goyle for an hour.

He finished his essay and gave it to Ron to look at with comments from Hermione. " You'll never learn anything that way!

Harry went to bed. He was feeling rather tired for no reason but this year was quite tiring. The Order was always watching him again and having meetings, which Harry, Ron and Hermione were a loud to go to sometimes. He needed a break or more a vacation from everything but he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting that soon... And with the beautiful thought of it he fell asleep...

A/N: That was severely short but deal with it for now ok! By the way read The Outsiders! It's an awesome book, but odd… it was written in the 60's by a 16 year old eh! The next chapters are longer I'm pretty sure! Seeya Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2: chapter two

Title of Fanfiction

A/N: Some more talk from me: (your not getting bored are you?) Anyway thx to my reviewers! What is Eh suppose to mean? You live in Canada too maybe? I'm sorry my last chapter was so short but it was just to get the story started Ill try and write longer ones later! I'm really bad at planning so I think of a great idea I get then I start to write it and it changes so much I end up in roadblocks... I'm glad that hasn't happened yet...Anyway like I said if you see any mistakes tell me plz, and books errors too! Umm, so ya let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own HARRY POTTER! Shut up! **Goes and cries in the corner!**

Chapter 2: Chapter 2: or... I nice idea but…

Harry woke up the next day feeling a little refreshed. It was a Saturday and he had a whole day just to relax with Ron and Hermione. They decided to stick around the common room for the day.

He looked over to Ron who looked like he was having a nice dream. Probably about Hermione, Harry thought to himself smiling. He threw a pillow and yelled at Ron waking up the others in the room.

"Huh!" Neville woke up with a start.

" Oy, What do you want? " Ron asked, " I was having I nice dream!" Seamus laughed.

"Would you care to tell us mate?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, well actually no thanks, But I think you would like to explain yours, I hear you talking in your sleep!" Ron said smirking and turning slightly red in the face, " Lot of talk about Pavarti." (a/n, I don't know if that fits but It doesn't matter really cuzz it has nothing to do with the story!) It was Seamus turn to turn red.

"I don't do I?" Seamus asked looking at the other boys.

"Its true mate, we could call this the talking room with the people that talk in their sleep, there's Harry (no offence, Dean said on another note) Neville does and I'm pretty sure me and Ron do too but no ones complained about me yet!" Dean said with a smile playing his face.

The 5 boys laughed at this and started getting dressed.

Down in the common room, Ron and Harry met up with Hermione who was stroking Croockshanks.

"Well, hello you decided two wake up?" Hermione asked.

"No, I got woken up by him, against my will! Ron said smiling and pointing at Harry.

"I didn't do anything!" said Harry trying to look innocent.

Hermione laughed as Harry and Ron sat on the chairs by the fire.

"So... What's new?" Hermione questioned Ron and Harry.

"Hmm, nothing really, I haven't felt anything with my scar for awhile." replied Harry.

"Hmm, nothing new really, I think Snape's a git... I think Malfoy's a git too but that's not really new is it?" Ron replied and asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think we've heard that more then enough because its bad enough we have to see them everyday!" Hermione said sighing.

"Hey, I had this idea but I don't think we can do it but do you guys think we need a vacation? I mean we've been stressed out for awhile and you know I think we deserve it." Harry said looking to his two best friends.

Hermione and Ron looked up!

"Hey, that's a great idea, but where are we and can we go? You really think the Orders going to let us skip school and be on are own for awhile?" Hermione asked.

"Hmm, good point but Dumbledore might, he usually gets Harry what he wants." replied Ron.

Harry turned pink "Even if we were aloud where would we go? Harry wondered out loud.

"How about Antarctica?" Ron asked grinning.

"Hey ya good idea." Harry said smiling!

"I like that idea but how about this, I have an idea but I have to ask Dumbledore about it, you two coming with me?" Hermione asked exited.

"Hmm, oh ya sorry." Ron and Harry said together snapping them out of their fantasies of Antarctica. "Lets go they all said!"

A/N: Really sorry, but again not that long... longer then the last chapter though! Thanks you Silver Ice for the Antarctica idea, sorry I couldn't use it though! Hope you like the rest of my story and REVIEW! I don't learn anything if you don't review for me! And I can take bad reviews! Whatever's on your mind… Well SAY IT! I mean write it! (Or say it out loud and pretend I can hear you!) Seeya Mizuki


	3. Chapter 3: chapter three

Title of Fanfiction.

A/N: La la… I'm not being lazy today! (Everyone claps fer Mizuki!) Sorry the chapters are still small but leave me alone… mleh! I know I make a tun of mistakes but ignore the ones in a/n's cuzz like I said I write how I talk which I assume is a pretty bad habit! I'm extremely bad at languages I know unless it's accents, which I'm not bad at imitating! Anyway let's go! Someone reviewed and said I made a lot of grammatical errors so I'd just like to say sorry, I don't notice these things, I don't have a beta reader and in gr.5 my teacher said my thoughts go to fast and I don't have enough time to write them on paper or computer in this case so that's part of the problem! And I'm just no good at English! My teacher gave me 96 though... My highest mark but Id swear it was a mistake! I'll correct them though! And I think I said in the first chapter that this year 6!

Disclaimer: Hmm, Dont sue! I couldn't pay you! I can um.. give you my junk collection!

Chapter 3: Chapter three or Hermione's idea

They walked to the big stone gargoyle guarding the steps to professor Dumbledore's office and said the password, which was "jawbreakers". They watched as the stone gargoyle leapt out of place and they walked up the steps to Dumbledore's office.(a/n: sorry if that's wrong but I haven't read the books in awhile) They walked to door leading to Dumbledore's office looking around at the odd stuff Dumbledore had laying around and they spotted the sorting hat.

"Hmm, wonder what it's thinking of!" Ron asked looking at the at the moment life less sorting hat.

"Who, knows, probably next years sorting song!" Said Harry also looking at it.

"Or maybe it's watching what you three might be doing in my office in a wonderful Saturday like today!" Came a voice behind them that was unmistakeably was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Umm, well Harry had this idea, and umm, he… we were wondering well, you know we've been a little stressed dealing with Voldermort and well we were wondering about a vacation?" Hermione asked looking questionably at Dumbledore.

"And I know that there are other kids who really do deserve a break too, but you see my ideas a little complicated..." Hermione continued

"Yes, yes I see, and what might this idea be?" Dumbledore asked with an amused look on his face."

And so Hermione launched into her idea...

"Well you see, I still have my time turner and so I was wondering maybe we could go back in time for awhile and visit different times and such...? Hermione more asked then told.

"Ah, yes, nice idea so that you don't have to worry about Voldermort I am assuming?"

"Yes" she replied.

"Well, it is still quite dangerous if you get seen or change something, I will let you but we need time to plan this out." Said Dumbledore thoughtfully

" Where do you plan on going?" he continued.

"Well, anywhere really, Ron suggested Antarctica, but I was thinking more along the lines of Time instead of place..." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry for help.

" Well, um if it's not to much to ask, I would like to see when my dad was in school..." Said Harry looking just a little uncomfortable.

"Hey, that's a great idea! I would have suggested my parents too, but they probably were pretty boring in school." Said Ron, thoughtfully.

"Oh, Ron you might be surprised at a couple of the things Molly and Arthur did in school!" replied Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh?"

"OK we now know where were going but how are we going to keep from being seen?" asked Hermione looking at Dumbledore. Ron and Harry Agreed.

"Well, Dumbledore thought thoughtfully, we could but a concealment charm on you three then a silencing charm on your invisibility cloak that way people cant hear you talking or see you and if you the cloak gets pulled off or something you'll have to keep really quiet."

"Awesome" Ron said, "When can we go?" the three asked together.

"How about tonight right after dinner?" Harry asked not wanting to go right away.

"Good Idea, Ill ask you to come back to my office then at 7:30 ok?"

"OK" they said together again.

A/N: There, chapter 3 is done! It's a little longer! Hope you liked it. If you're wondering who Silver Ice is and what Eh means it has to do with this mistake I keep going on about! But I think I deleted all my old a/n's while I'm editing stuff... but it was just about how I couldn't figure anything out on fanfiction! Seeya Mizuki


	4. Chapter 4: chapter four

Title of Fanfiction:

A/N: K, Umm, If youre confused with my author notes. Sry! I was having trouble with this when I first started and was making mistakes everywhere but Ive fianlly figured it out! YaY! Umm, I just noticed this when I was reading another fic that theres actually such thing as keeping people in character... I thought that was what you were trying to do in the first place? Oh well, Im sorry if my characters strayed a little but Im trying to think like they would! I know some of the stuff Dumbledore said in the last chapter were off, but hes a complicated character dont you think? I am currently working on another story which is a fic of short stories I thought of while reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. So anyway lets get with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry to disapoint you, I aint J.K Rowling!(sarcasm), I do not own any of the chracters... And Im not related to J.K! Bummer! But my friends parents knows Daniel Radcliff! Its true! But if you dont want to believe you can go ahead! Think about it this way... Someone must know him, I mean he hasnt been hidden a basement before being dubed Harry Potter. He was an ordinary person... I hope...I think...

Chapter 4: chapter four... Or Turning Time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were pretty exited, about their vacation and couldnt wait untill 7:30 would come.

"Bloody hell, can the time go any slower?" Ron asked exasperated beating Harry at wizard chess now for the 7th time in row. It was 2:00 and they really had nothing to do but wait.

!"#&'())('&#"!"#&'()()()'&#"!"#&')(()'&#"!

7:00 :

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed as they sat down in the Great Hall.

They ate their supper as fast as they could with stares coming from all angles. They rushed out the great hall trying not to look to huried.

When they got to the Stone Gorgoyle after getting Harrys invisibility cloak they looked at their watches and noticed that they were 10 minutes early.

"Now we have to wait another 10 bloody minute?" Ron said looking bored yet happy.

"Oh, come on its _only _ten minutes! Weve waited all day youd a few mintues wouldnt hu" Hermione was cut off.

" Ahh, youre here early, I thought you would be." Said Dumbledore walking up the steps to the landing.

"Well, into my office then." and with the password said and the gorgoyle moving they reached Albus Dumbledores office for the second time that day.

"OK, you have to be very very careful! One mistake could well... I dont really want to think about that right after eating." and with that he had put a concealment charm on Harry, Ron and Hermione. they could just barely, see the faintest outline of each other, while being camouflaged in with the background.

Dumbledore seaming to know where they were told them to go under the invisibility cloak fand he put an silencing charm on it.

"OK, I think about 10 turns should do it!" Dumbledore said as he left his office and with a last good bye and have fun he was gone!

"OK, Ready? Lets go!" Hermione said as she started turning the time turner slowly. They felt a tug and they were off to the past. Or soon to be present.

A/N: So sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I promise(pinky swear) that the next chapter will longer then the rest! But I hoped you liked this one... They arent very much yet. Im not sure if I want to make it to Dramatic cuzz the whole reason I wanted to write in the forst place was becuzz all these stories were makin me nausieting with the romance ones and ones that were alotlike the books(its acompliment but I need somethin realaxing!) And its easier to write I say! Umm, I was wondering if anyone remembers or knows where this pasage is in the GoF, becuzz I really liked it and I was to tired to write it down but it goes something!(and I quote!) "Nevilles parents... Crouch... It was Voldermort who ruined all these familes though Harry..." Yes, I know its nothing like it was in the book but I have a bad memory when Im tired as hell. I thought it was so sad! And I noticed it before but never really thought about it. Some Idiot comes along just kinda killing here and there to (ahem) "Make The World A Better Place!" It reminds me of someone but I wont say who!


	5. Chapter 5: chapter five

Title of Fanfiction.

A/N: Yes… this is late but Jawbreakers was a very bad password I know… It was a spur of the moment kind of thing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and I think Lily's friend if she's in this chapter! Everything belongs to miss. J.K Rowling! But u all know that... right!

Chapter 5: Chapter five!

The three found them selves in what they supposed was Dumbledore's office, it hadn't changed much from the room they were just in! There was no sword by the old tattered sorting hat, but otherwise everything was quite normal...

Dumbledore was not in the office and they crept out slowly.

Once in the hallway Ron asked where would they go first?

"Well, since its about 6:00 am why not the Great Hall? Harry said

They found their way to the Great Hall without too much difficulty but they stopped when they were about to sit down.

" What happens if someone tries to sit where we are?" Harry asked

"Oh no, I didn't think of that!" Said Hermione concentrating hard

"Well, we could ask Dumbledore? I'm pretty sure he's used to it or something? Ron asked or said questionably.

"Well, we could try that...hmm... Ok, I guess well have to go back to Dumbledore's office!" Hermione said.

As they walked back to the office they nearly bumped into a tall guy with jet-black hair and glasses. When Harry turned around to see whom it was he noticed it was his dad!

"Hermione, Ron look behind you! That's my dad! Harry said excitedly.

"Wow!" They both exclaimed as they turned around also.

They stopped at the gargoyle and again noticed they didn't have the password again. They took of the cloak for a couple minutes saying words at random.

"Jawbreaker?"

"Sherbet Lemon?"

"Chocolate frogs?"

"Cockroach cluster?"

Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans?"

"Pepper mint imps?"

This went on for about a good 10 minutes...

"Acid Quills?" Hermione finally said exasperatedly and the gargoyle finally moved!

"Yay!" They said and they quickly flew up the steps and into Dumbledore's office, he wasn't there so they waited on the chairs in front of the desk.

About 5 minutes later they heard someone's footsteps and an opening of the door, they noticed Dumbledore wasn't alone and quickly moved from the chairs to the far wall.

"Now, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, what are doing up so early and so far from the Great Hall? Dumbledore asked with a smile on his face as if saying he knew where they went but he wanted them to say.

"Well, we were trying to get to the Great Hall, and umm, we got lost?" Sirius said trying to look innocent.

"You do realize you're in 5th year? And that you used the same excuse yesterday? Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh, right, then wait we were going to the Great Hall because we woke up early and we heard Peters voice so we went and tried to look for him? Sirius tried again.

"Hmm, I think you used that one the day before yesterday or Monday, no you used it both days!" Now Dumbledore was really smiling.

"Well, you see professor, we were umm looking for the kitchen umm, because well, we decided we don't want toast and bacon this morning so we went to look for the kitchen and get something we liked." Remus said looking up to see if Dumbledore was mad, Lupin noticed that Dumbledore was rarely ever mad but seemed amused with him and his friends.

"Ah, I see I thought it would be something like that. So what would you guys like to eat?"

"Éclairs!"

"Hotdogs!"

"Something with lots of sugar!"

"Butter beer! (even if its drinking, not eating.)"

"Bertie Botts every flavour beans!"

They all shouted for a good couple of minutes, when they were finally done they looked as if they had just run a hard long race.

Dumbledore waved his wand and before them was everything they had just asked for!

"Wow, awesome!" they all said together.

"I have to leave but Ill be back in about an hour, by then I except you'll be done and gone."

James POV

"Hmm, Fruit like to be tickled. Especially pears..." Dumbledore added more to himself then to the boys as he left the room.

He asked if the other Marauders had heard it but they hadn't so he forgot about it.

Normal POV!

Harry could've sworn he saw Dumbledore look at where they were hiding but he shook of the next second.

The three watched the four eating with a look of longing in their eyes but thought it'd be weird...no beyond weird if the Marauders saw food taken from the table by literally invisible people then catching them and having them explain that Harry was James's son. It wasn't only weird though it was also dangerous so as much as they wanted the food they kept their drooling in the corner.

After what seemed like hours, they finally watched James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter saunter out the room looking really full.

A couple minutes later Dumbledore walked in and said.

"Ah, today I feel like seeing someone invisible..." (a/n: Bad I know, sorry!)

As if on cue Harry spoke up and said,

"Uh, hello?"

"Ah, wishes do come true, and who might you be?" Dumbledore said seeming to know where and who Harry was.

"Well, I'm Harry, this is Ron and that's Hermione" he said pointing to his two best friends.

" I see, well I can't really see but wait a moment!" And with that Dumbledore lifted the concealment charm off of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

He led them to the seats where Harry's father and friends were just seating. Dumbledore didn't look surprised in the slightest that he had just found three people not even born yet in his office.

"I have come back to tell me that you three would be coming sometime today." Dumbledore said.

Harry and Ron didn't get this and both said at once.

"_How_ did you know he were coming?"

"The future me, came and told me, that you three would be coming on vacation! If you are wondering why this did not surprise me it is because I always wondered something like this would happen one day! (Me meeting myself!).

"Oh!" The trio said together.

"So umm, anyway the reason we came to you was we were wondering where we would be able to eat and sleep and stuff while here." Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes, I have a room prepared just for you three and a house elf to help you during your stay."

He, walked to a door the trio had never seen before but you do miss things when they're hidden behind stacks of books, parchments and a few odd objects. Dumbledore seemed to move all this away easily.

There were three more doors, each one had there names written on the top, when they first stepped into Harry's room, they noticed that the walls were seperatable so that Harry could get into Ron's, the other way around or for Hermione into Ron's and again the other way around. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room pushed against the far wall, the room itself was about as big as the Gryffindor common room and had its own private washroom and a fire place by the wall opposite the bed.

As they walked into the other rooms they noticed they were all the same but with different colour walls. Harry's was dark gold, Ron's was deep crimson and Hermione's was Scarlet.

"You can do whatever you like to these rooms to make it more homey while you stay and your house elf's name is Damitria." Dumbledore said as he left the room and a little house elf looking a lot like Winky but cleaner walked in…

She bowed quite low and started in the same high voice they heard before from numerous other house elves.

"I is Damitria, is there anything you is needing?" she asked.

Hermione desperately wanted to tell Damitria about S.P.E.W (not Spew), but decided it wouldn't be wise.

Ron started going on about a list of stuff he wanted to eat and Harry and Hermione just asked for some breakfast. And with a loud crack Damitria was gone to the kitchens was Harry's guess.

"I could like it here!" Ron said while flopping on to his bed.

"Yeah, on vacation and we can do magic!" Said Harry also jumping on to his bed.

" I don't think its a good I" but Hermione was cut off.

" Yeah, we know we could disrupt some thing and mess up the whole world and maybe never be born and that would just destroy that world!" Ron said looking at Hermione as if it was her who suggested using magic.

"Yes, exactly and if we did that... actually I don't even want to think about it!" Said Hermione being the last to flop onto her bed.

A/N: If you're wondering again, This vacation lasts a week, and it'll be one chapter for each day and I was going to put the Marauders in 1st or 2nd year so they could find out about Lupin but then I thought then why would Dumbledore laugh at them saying they were getting lost finding the Great Hall! Because I'm pretty sure it'd take me about 3 years to finally figure it out! Seeya Mizuki


	6. Chapter 6: chapter six

Title of Fanfiction

A/N: Omg... I haven't updated in who know how long... Im so lazy! (Starts crying)... But today I isn't lazy! YaY... I was reading this story over and my other one and I was pretty happy with it... I don't like being happy with my work cuzz if I think it's good usually no one else thinks so... (I'm strange that way.) ... Fer some of it I can't believe I wrote it and other parts I go Awe crap I wrote that... Anyway depending on my laziness I think I'll write 1 or 2 chapters fer this story and my other one.. Anyway ... Oh yeah one more thing, does anyone else think it'd be wierd if say Harry Potter was Inuyasha, Hermione was Kagome, Ron was Kouga, and Cho Chang was Kykyo? I like HG/RW pairings but Harry has to be Inuyasha!  
Since school started I can only go on the Internet on the weekends except to check my mail so I took that short small time to write this! This time it's not cuzz I'm lazy but becuzz I can only write on the weekends for the few ppl that actually read my work!  
P.S. My sister's friend just took the calculator and thought it was the remote for the t.v! Now to my story!

Disclaimer: Crap, this first! I don't own Harry Potter… umm I own, I think maybe Lily's friend who will be in the chapter or the next!

Chapter 6: Chapter 6 or… Monday!

The trio were lying on their respective beds when they heard a crack. They looked up to see Damitria, with 3 platters of food…

They got from their beds and helped Damitria who looked like she was about to fall.

Ron grabbed his plate and forgot to say thank you until Hermione smacked him making him nearly dropping his food... Fank-Fru he said shoving all sorts of foods in his mouth.

Harry and Hermione took their plates quietly and thanked Damitria who left with another crack.

When they turned around to go their beds, they found a table in front of them and decided to sit down.

Harry, Ron and Hermione ate their food and talked about what kinds of things they'd like to do during the week.

Hermione wanted to take a look at the classes Harry's father was taking. Harry and Ron agreed but grumbled why they shouldn't have to work on their "vacation". So they decided that, that afternoon they'd go to James's classes.

When they finished their food they wondered what to do with the food until they noticed it disappeared when they looked down again.

As they were getting up, Ron noticed a bunch of odd things on his desk.

" Hey, were these things here when we got here?"

"I don't think so!" replied Harry who walked over to Ron's desk.

( a/n: road block)

They looked over the things on the table. There were


End file.
